


Visitors

by consultinghomosexual



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultinghomosexual/pseuds/consultinghomosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill to an mpreg prompt I got on tumblr:  <br/>"Bilbo is heavily pregnant with Thorin's child and the both reside in the Shire when one day, all of the other dwarfs from Thorin's company come for an unannounced visit (none of them knowing that Bilbo is pregnant nor the fact that such a unexpected could cause great stress on an expecting hobbit and ultimately send him into labour)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors

Bilbo was sitting on his armchair next to the fireplace, when Thorin came in carrying a pile of firewood.  
“I could’ve helped you with those,” the Hobbit said, looking up from the book he was reading.  
The dwarf let out a hearty laugh, as he dropped the pile of wood next to fireplace.  
“That’s not necessary, and also I don’t think you would have been much help.”  
Bilbo scoffed as a protest, and placed one hand on his swollen abdomen.  
He hated Thorin doubting him, but perhaps in this case the dwarf was right. He couldn’t even reach the top cupboard in the kitchen anymore with his belly in the way.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the two exchanged a puzzled look.  
“We haven’t invited anyone, have we?” Bilbo asked. He already had a bad feeling about this…  
“I’ll go get it,” Thorin replied, walking towards the front door.  
“No, I can…” Bilbo offered, but by the time he had struggled out of the chair, Thorin was already opening the door.  
As he waddled over, he saw his worst nightmares come true, as 12 familiar dwarf heads poked through the door.  
“Hey, it’s Bilbo!” Kili shouted, pointing at the hobbit.  
“… did you eat a horse or something?” Fili asked, poking at Bilbo’s bump.  
“No!” the hobbit exclaimed, his face quickly turning red. “It’s a baby you idiot!”  
“You ate a small child?!”  
Bilbo rolled his eyes and sighed. The Durin brothers were probably the dimmest creatures ever to have walked on this earth.  
“No, I mean we’re having one…”  
Everyone’s head turned to look at Thorin, who was now smiling proudly.  
There was a moment of silence, and then all the dwarf bursted in to a massive cheer.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?!”  
“We need to celebrate this! Prepare a feast!”  
“Will you name it after me?!”

Bilbo watched helplessly as the dwarves pushed past him into the dining room and kitchen, singing and shouting.  
Suddenly he felt Thorin’s arm wrap around his waist.  
“I can tell them to leave, if you wish,” the dwarf prince said softly.  
“I don’t think there’s really stopping them,” Bilbo laughed, nervously rubbing his bulging stomach.  
“It’s fine as long as they don’t break anything,” he continued, glaring at one of the dwarfs who was dangerously juggling one of his jam jars.

“You go rest yourself, hobbit, we’ll take care of everything,” Dwalin said kindly, grabbing Bilbo from Thorin and ushering him towards the bedroom. “Come on now, Thorin!”

Bilbo watched exasperated as Thorin disappeared into the kitchen with the other dwarves. He felt anger boiling in the pit of his stomach as he stood in the middle of the hallway. His evening was being ruined, his belongings trashed and soon all his food would be eaten.  
As if on cue, Bilbo felt a sharp pain shot through his middle, and he clutched his bump in surprise. He hunched over, closing his eyes and let out a long painful groan.

When he opened his eyes again he saw that all the dwarves had stopped at their tracks and were now silently staring at him.  
“Master Baggins? Are you alright?”  
“Do I look fine, you blithering---” Bilbo grunted, but then another pain assaulted him and he fell on his knees on the floor.  
Almost immediately Thorin appeared from somewhere, helping the distressed hobbit back up his feet.  
“I think…” Bilbo breathed heavily, leaning against the dwarf. “I think it’s coming now.”  
Thorin’s eyes widened. “Right…” he mumbled as stoic as ever, but Bilbo could hear a hint of fear in his voice. He let the dwarf guide him to the bedroom and carefully lied down on his side, holding his stomach.  
Thorin didn’t quite know what to do. He was a man prepared to slay an army of trolls, not to help giving birth.   
“Don’t just stand there, go get the midwife!” Bilbo retorted.  
“Right, yes, of course…” Thorin replied, snapping back to reality and turning around. He could hear Bilbo muttering expletives behind his back.   
He closed the door, and gave a stern look to all the dwarves standing behind it.  
“I will go get the midwife. You will stand here and keep watch.”  
They unanimously nodded and let Thorin get past them to the front door.

When they got back, Bilbo was on the bed on all fours, his head against the headboard, moaning in pain.   
“Oh dear, you need to relax,” the midwife fussed. She gently helped him to lie down on his back, while giving instructions on breathing.  
Then she started poking and pressing on Bilbo’s belly with her hands.  
The hobbit let out an agonizing cry, trying to shove the hand away. “What are you doing, mad woman?!”  
The midwife sighed. “Well, guessing by your language, you’re fine.”   
She turned to Thorin, who was standing in the doorway, looking very unsure of himself. All the usual majesty seemed to have drained away from his appearance.  
“You lot, out,” she ordered strictly.   
Thorin was about to object, but the small hobbit woman stared at him with such intensity, that he knew that there was no use opening his mouth. If he had learned anything, it was that arguing with a hobbit was rarely worthwhile.

The next couple of hours were trying for Thorin. He paced up and down the hallway. The other dwarves tried to cheer him up, but stopped quickly after Thorin pinned Kili against the wall and yelled him to be quiet if he valued his life.

Then, finally, a high- pitched wail of an infant pierced through the night. Thorin was in the room in seconds, the other dwarves shyly peeking from the doorway.  
Bilbo was lying on the bed, covered with a blanket, holding a small bundle in his arms.  
He gave Thorin an exhausted smile, as the dwarf sat down next to him.  
“It’s a boy.”  
“He’s beautiful,” Thorin breathed, looking in awe at the small child, who had quieted down.  
They barely noticed the midwife excusing herself out of the door, as they stared at their son.  
“You can hold him,” Bilbo said, extending his arms out slightly.  
“…but he’s so tiny!” Thorin suddenly panicked. He was used to handling swords not small fragile beings. What if he dropped it?  
He took the child anyway, feeling utterly speechless and overwhelmed as the small boy made a squealing sound.  
“Is that it?” Fili asked, peering over Thorin’s shoulder, which earned him an angry glare from the dwarf prince.  
They hadn’t noticed that all 12 of them had entered the room and were trying to get a look at the newborn.  
“Now we have a reason for an even bigger celebration!!” one of them shouted.  
All the others cheered.  
“Oh God, no…” Bilbo moaned, as the group barged out of the room to continue their preparations.

Thorin handed the baby back to Bilbo.  
The child let out a grunt, seemingly disapproving with the loud rattling and singing noise coming from outside the room.  
“I know little one, the dwarves are boisterous idiots, aren’t they?” he said, rocking the baby in his arms to calm him down. “Luckily you look more like a hobbit than a dwarf.”  
Thorin snorted, and leaned in closer to Bilbo.  
“I’ll go and drive them out. I wish to spent time with you two alone,” he said softly, kissing the hobbit on the lips.


End file.
